


Asunder

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [79]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CC-2224 | Cody is So Done, CT-7567 | Rex is So Done, Disaster Lineage, Disaster Trio, Gen, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker are Ahsoka Tano's Masters, chaotic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Asunder- in separate parts; apart from each other in positionAnakin loses contact with Ahsoka on a battlefield prompting him and Obi-Wan to run after her.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: English Vocab Prompts [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 39





	Asunder

Asunder- in separate parts; apart from each other in position

“-ster, Ma-, c-, -n, come-”

“Ahsoka!” Anakin roared into his com as the feed continued to crackle before dying out completely.

“We lost her sir,” a clone informed Anakin. “Something or someone is blocking us.”

“What is it Anakin?” Obi-Wan’s voice came from behind Anakin.

Turning, Anakin answered, “We lost contact with Ahsoka.”

A hand went up to Obi-Wan’s beard as he replied, “I see. It seems she has just sprung a trap.”

“Well, I guess we’ll have to get her out,” Anakin replied, a maniac grin on his face.

Obi-Wan bemoaned, “Why did she have to fit in so well to our lineage.”

“Because she wouldn’t make it anywhere else,” Anakin cheekily replied.

Obi-Wan smiled in return, “I suppose not, now let’s go rescue our padawan.” 

“Right after you, Master.”

The two ran off in Ahsoka’s last known direction, leaving behind two very perturbed clone second-in-commands.

“Our Jedi are idiots,” Cody observed.

“Tell me about it,” Rex lamented rolling his eyes. “And I have two!”

“I don’t know how you are going to survive this war,” Cody said staring flatly into Rex’s eyes.

“I’m not,” Rex replied simply.

“Come on, let’s go save our Generals from the mess they are getting themselves into.”


End file.
